Solace of Space and Time
by LostInTheInterwebz
Summary: I look up, and see a shooting star…but it’s not what I appears to be. It’s…him…I know it. And that’s my key to get going. Stepping into my Gundam, I get in, taking off. Another mission. Damn. (Chapter One Up)


**Solace of Space and Time**

**Chapter One**

**Rating For This Chapter:** T  
**Warnings For This Chapter:** Mild Cussing, POV, Candy Snorting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing, or any of the characters affiliated with Gundam Wing, or Endless Waltz. This is strictly a fan work, and I am not generating any money or income from this story. So please, do not sue. I also do not own Dr. Pepper, or Heavy Metal music, or mints. Thankyou.

Looking into the sunset, I realized something as I looked at the soft oranges, reds, and pinks. I, Duo Maxwell, am actually happy. I'm not sad, angsty, depressed, insane…or anything really… Just happy. It's a good feeling to have. I don't even feel guilty about it. Just…happy.

I mean, even with the whole war between the colonies and Earth…why shouldn't I find at least some sort of pleasure in my life? I mean, can't the self-proclaimed "God of Death" have any fun? Eh, I don't know. It's beginning to get darker now… I'm even watching it slowly creep into deeper twilight…a couple of stars beginning to shine…to peak through the atmosphere. This is nice…just…wow, I never even thought of stopping, and admiring what I'm fighting for…

It's nice, to do this. I look up, and see a shooting star…but it's not what I appears to be. It's…him…I know it. And that's my key to get going. Stepping into my Gundam, I get in, taking off.

Another mission. Damn.

_Later That Evening…_

"Dude, you gotta try this!" Duo exclaimed as he crushed up some more mints into fine powder. He made a line, and snorted them, feeling a funny minty-sugar smell in his nostril. Quatre shook his head.

"Yeah, whatever… I think that Wufei would like to try it out, though." The blonde smirked, nudging the Chinese pilot into position…the position to sniff mints, that is.

Watching Duo as he snorted another line, Wufei sighted. So, this is what happens when the braided baka has too much caffeine. He wants to snort strange things. 'Well, it couldn't hurt…' he said to himself, grabbing a mint, and beginning to crush it up.

Maxwell smiled, looking at him. "That's it, Wu! Make them see how much of a "man" you are by how much candy you can snort!" He smirked, and looked at the the other pilots. "You guys want any? I just got them today." He held up some of the blue mints for them to see.

"No thanks, baka." Heero replied, and then turned back to his computer.

"Gah, butt-head." Duo mutterd under his breath, smirking slightly. He then adverts his gaze to Wufei. "Okay man, you ready?"

"Sure."

"Alright…on three…one…two…THREE!"

They both snorted their lines at the same time, Wufei sputtering a bit, but still maintaining his "dignity." Duo promptly reached for a tissue and bluew his nose loudly, and then looked over at Quatre.

"So man, you gonna do it? You, or perhaps Trowa?" He glanced from the blond to the burnette, smirking up a storm. Heavy Arm's Pilot shook his head slightly, and Quatre sighed, sitting down.

"Sure, I'll do it." He said finally, grabbing the rolled up dollar and beginning to crush the mint into a fine powder.

'This should be good…' Duo thought to himself, watching the blonde. He knew that Quat had never snorted anything, or really drink that much caffeine, or anything, really…so he couldn't believe that he was actually going to---

"AGGHHH! Get it out! Get it out!" Quatre jumped up, and started snotting and sneezing all over the place, making a bunch of gruesome faces, and nasty sounds with his nose. Everyone started laughing.

"Heh…I think you've had too much, Quat." Wufei smirked and wiped his nose. 'Wow, the things we do when we're bored…' he thought as he took a drink of some Dr. Pepper.

"We have a mission." Heero said, and looked at them, as they all became serious once more. "It's in Equador. Pack your things. I'll give the mission objectives to everyone as we get ready." He then typed something on the comp, then shut it off.

"Equador? Wow, this should be interesting, and hot, I better pack my swimsuit." Quatre leaped up, and went to his room, beginning to pack. He loved warm air… so this would be great. Stupid that he had to go there during a war, though…ikt would've been nice to take a vacation there sometime…

'No matter…I should still be able to get a tan. Goodness knows I need one...' He thought, looking at himself in the mirror. He was a bit too pale for his liking…like a ghost…this trip should fix that…

Duo sighed as they bumped along the road to their Gundams. The objectives that Heero had gave them were pretty simple. Basdically just go in, plant bombs, and blow up the Oz base. And, well, try to have the least amount of casualties as possible. Not the Doc's orders…but Quatre's. Putting on his headphones, he started to listen to some old-school metal, and just shutting himself down. They were the twisted doctors' bitches…that's what it was. 'Damn…are we just going to follow their ideas blindly…like soldiers should?' He cringed slightly, and slumped in his chair. 'Probably…at least until this war ends…or one-or all of us- die. Smirking the other voice answered that one inside of his head. 'Yeah, nice thoughts there, Shinigami, just think of some way to mutiny.' He chuckled darkly under his breath, then yawned. They had at least 2 more hours left till they got to where they had hid their mechs, he might as well get some sleep.

Pushing his hat over his eyes…he slid into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of the explosions to come…and the neverending darkness of space…just going on and on forever…the pilots just a tiny speck in such a large universe…insignificant…but…at the same time, significant in all the happenings, just like they were about to be once more.

**  
To Be Continued.**


End file.
